A first encounter
by onlyoneknowstruepainoftheheart
Summary: Sakura bumps into Kakashi, literally. She starts getting a crush on him, the mysterious stranger that she accidentally ran into. Author's note: Everything in this story is based in modern time. Meaning there are no powers. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**His eyes were hidden to me, for I sat away from him. He was the new guy in town, and he was quite interesting. He didn't dress like the town folk did, but then again, the rumors said that he came from a city where the men wore suites everywhere and acted like gentlemen.**

**I sighed lightly, if only men here would act like gentlemen now and then. I thought, my head in the clouds, my eyes not focusing where I was going till it was too late. I tried to spin around him, but then he turned right into me, knocking both of us over, and along with the cup of tea that I was holding to leave the store.**

**I looked at him and noticed that my tea landed on his clean, crisp, white shirt. I felt my cheeks burn and hurried off of him, looking into his eyes for the first time.**

**I could feel my jaw drop and quickly shut it, before he notices. His eyes were unique. One was a very dark, darker than what I've ever seen, brown, the other a reddish color of hazel.**

"**I'm so, so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" I said hurriedly, hoping that he wasn't mad at me.**

"**No, it was my fault," He said. His voice was like velvet running over smooth glass, that it gave me shivers.**

"**Here, let me help you, Miss." He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me up, practically lifting me off the ground for a bit, before setting me back down.**

"**I'm so sorry about your shirt. Here, let me buy you a new one," I said, rummaging through my purse for cash.**

"**No, please, its fine. I can always bleach it," He said with a warm and caring smile, that I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**How about I buy you a drink?" I asked, pulling out some cash.**

**He looked like he was going to object, but thought better of it and nodded his head.**

"**A drink will be nice. Sweet tea if you please," He smiled and sat down at a near by table.**

**I looked back at him and smiled shyly, a little embarrassed that I spilled my sweet tea on him and stained his shirt.**

"**Can I help you, ma'am?" **

"**Sweet tea, please?"**

"**That'll be three dollars, please,"**

"**Here you go,"**

"**Your sweet tea ma'am,"**

"**Thank you, sir,"**

**I made my way to the stranger that I bumped into. I was nervous, butterflies in my stomach that kept my senses alert to any one I might bump into.**

**I made it to the table without spilling a drop of tea.**

"**Here. Again, I'm really sorry about her shirt,"**

"**Its no problem, um--?"**

"**Sakura, may I ask what your name is?"**

"**Kakashi, at your presence," he smiled, and for the first time, showing the slightest shadows of dimples.**

"**Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kakashi,"**

"**And it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura,"**

**I leaned forward to the table, barely putting my elbows on the table, letting my died pink hair fall around my arms.**

**It had taken years for my hair to grow from where I cut it. I had cut it short; biggest mistake of my life. At least to me. I missed my long hair.**

**After I cut it, I made sure that my hair kept its regular trimming to make sure that it was healthy, and watched it year after year, growing longer till it reached the middle of my back.**

**I saw that Kakashi was eyeing, probably wanting to ask why my hair was pink.**

"**If your wondering about my hair, I really like the color pink, so I died my hair," I felt my cheeks burn as Kakashi smiled brightly at me.**

"**Actually, I was wondering. And it's a very good color on you, especially with your sea glass eyes,"**

"**Sakura!"**

"**Uh-no!" I groaned out loud.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Naruto,"**

"**Who?"**

"**SAKURA!!!!!" I saw my old friend, who gets to hyperactive, burst through the little café and practically threw out of my chair, trying to hug me.**

"**Naruto! Will you calm down! You saw me yesterday, when I came over to help you cook dinner, since you burned yours," I said, wanting to throttle Naruto.**

"**Sakura, I bid you and your friend farewell, and I will see you again," Kakashi said, getting up from the table, nodding his head good-bye to me and Naruto.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**A guy I was having a good time with, till you came,"**

"**Oh, sorry Sakura, its just that Sasuke wants to see you, he's complaining that you filed some reports wrong,"**

**I sighed heavily, and rubbed my temples.**

"**Tell Mr. Uchiha I'll be right there,"**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt tired and wanted to complain. Mr. Uchiha is one of my oldest friends, but the most difficult to work with at times.

"Its not that bad, Sakura," Naruto said, trying to cheer me up.

"Naruto, stop, please, its worse than what your saying. I'm probably going to get fired! UGH!" I exclaimed, wanting to get a way from my job for just one day.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, if you get fired, the café is hiring. So at least you'll have somewhere to work," He tried smiling at me, but when he looked at my face, his smile disappeared almost instantly.

I sighed and wanted more than ever to throttle Naruto.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry. Hey, I have to get home to Hinata, I'll talk to you later!" Naruto said, waving good-bye to me. I watched him hurry across the street, dodging the cars and basically ran for his life.

"See you," I said after, but not loud enough for him to hear me.

I walked slowly to the business that Mr. Uchiha ran, and my nerves were becoming shot. I was jumpy the whole walk down to the street where the business sat.

I walked in the doors of the spacey, and airy room where the secretary sat at her desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet Mr. Uchiha?"

"One minute please," I heard her dial the number for Mr. Uchiha. I heard her voice and his voice, checking to see if I was supposed to meet Mr. Uchiha.

"This way please, Miss Sakura," She said, leading me to the room of our boss.

"Good luck!" She whispered to me before I opened the door to the room. I took a deep breath before I entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Uchiha?" I stood by the doors, incase I need to escape quickly.

"Step in further, I'm not going to bite," I heard the voice of Mr. Uchiha from behind his chair.

I walked further into the room, the butterflies in my stomach became wild, they fluttered around my stomach, making me nervous and even more jumpy than I was before, and made my knees start to shake and not want to hold me up right.

"Do not be nervous, Miss Sakura, I just want to talk to you,"

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me sir?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that I wasn't going to get fired for a simple mistake.

I watched Mr. Uchiha's chair swerve around to where I could see his face, and to where he could see mine.

I've never gotten over the fact that my friend had the most darkest eyes I've ever seen. At some points they look like a bottomless pit of blackness. But I knew the true color of them, the very darkest of color of chocolate brown eyes.

His hair was combed, his skin the most softest color of olive, and his hair midnight black.

I noticed that he was wearing one of his favorite suites, black vest with a light gold shirt underneath.

"Sakura, I need you to re-file these in your office, once your done, you can have a week off of work. You've been working way to much lately. Go and enjoy your life," Sasuke said, his voice, barely hinting of emotion.

I remembered the day why his voice no longer showing any emotion. The day his family was killed in a car accident.

Everyone was killed instead of his older brother Itachi. That night, when the car accident happened, everyone was going to Itachi's wrestling tournament. And Itachi was driving his parents car, with them in it.

His other family was following closely. No one understood what happened, but everyone got into a car crash.

"Will do, Sasuke," I started walking out before turning back towards him, having the door open.

"Sasuke? Would you like to go to the bar with me tomorrow night?" I bite my bottom lip, wanting for Sasuke to answer my question.

I heard him sigh from where I stood.

"Sakura, I would love to, but-"

"I know. I just thought that you would like some company. I'll see you in a week, Sasuke," I left his office, my heart aching for him. I walked into my office, looking at the files that Sasuke handed me. They were already in order, I smiled as I put them into my cabinet.

'Sasuke, your too sweet,' I thought, locking up my office door and headed home.

At the age of 21, living by yourself is awesome. Well at least to me. But I did get lonesome. So, in my time of loneliness I went down the pet store and bought myself a little companion.

"Niko! I'm home!" I said, unlocking the door to my small house, and calling out to my black and mysterious little cat.

"Mew!" I smiled and picked up my little bundle of a cat and carried him to the kitchen; setting him on the counter, I got out his food and placed it before him, watching him gobble his food as I drank a glass of cold water.

"Well, Niko, I had an interesting day. I ran into a very hot guy named Kakashi, till Naruto came and interrupted us," I said to my cat, petting him slowly, feeling him purr underneath my hand and fingers as I told him bit by bit of my short day.

"Meow," Niko looked at him, his golden eyes glinting in the lights of the kitchen lights.

"Yep. it's the anniversary of Sasuke's family deaths. I wish there was something I can do to cheer him up just a little bit,"

"Mew," Niko meowed, rubbing his face against mine, trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you, my little boy," I yawned at the end of my sentence, getting up slowly, I made my way up to my bedroom.

"Ah! My nice fluffy, cozy bed! I'm back!" I jumped onto my bed, feeling my mattress form around my body, creating a cozy cocoon.

I heard Niko meow and later seeing him up in my bed, staring at me.

"Well get over here silly!" I exclaimed, spreading my arms away from my body, as he walked closer and curled up against my chest, purring loudly.

"Night, Niko," My eyes started closing, and sleep dragged my tired mind down into a peaceful darkness, and soon I was fast asleep, listening to my little boy purring against me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the meowing of my hunger cat.

"Ugh, I'm up," I said to my impatient cat, and stretched slowly and tiredly. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and looked down at my cat sitting by my feet.

"I'm guessing your hungry, if your waking me up this early," I said, glancing at my alarm clock that was standing right beside my queen sized bed.

I smiled, "You're a sweetie for letting me sleep in, Niko," I said, picking him up and scratching behind his ears, hearing his thunderous purr, knowing that he was getting his food.

"I can't believe you let me sleep in till ten! Your such a cutie!" I rubbed my face against his feather soft fur.

I walked into the kitchen with him in my arms, getting his food. "I have to put you down now," I said, placing him on the counter, opening his can of food quickly and placed it in front of him.

"I wonder if I'll see Kakashi again," I wondered out loud, watching my cat gobble his food down in big bites.

"Careful, Niko, you don't want to choke," I said sternly to him, and as if he could understand what I was saying, he started taking smaller bites. I smiled and started petting him again, hearing his purr between bites.

"You stay here while mama goes and takes a long waited shower," I said, petting him once on the head and left him on the counter and hurried across the small hallway and into my room's bathroom.

I got the water to where it was warm, but not too hot, and got under the crashing waterfall of my shower. Loving every bit as the warm water hit sore muscles from previous workouts, and bumping into someone and falling down.

I got out of my shower an hour later, feeling relaxed and completely happy.

'I should invite Naruto and Hinata over, its been a while since I've seen Hinata, and it would be nice to talk to her again, now that she's gotten Naruto out of my hair and married him!' I thought, getting dress in a normal baby blue t-shirt and a pair of gray sweets.

I made my way to the kitchen where my cat sat on the counter, waiting for me.

"Your such a weird and trained cat you know that?" I said, as I picked up his can of food and thrown it away in the garbage and picked him up.

"Would you like to see Hinata and Naruto, Niko?"

"Mew!" I laughed at his urgent meow and sat him down on my five, gray-blue couch. I reached for the phone at the end of the couch and quickly dialed Naruto's number. I didn't have to wait long for Naruto to pick up the phone and basically yelled into my ear.

"SAKURA! THANK GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED!? DID YOU GET FIRED?" I had to put the phone an arm's length away from my ear.

"Naruto, calm down. I didn't get fired. Sasuke just wanted me to file some files and sent me home, saying I can have a week off. So I thought I would call and see if you and Hinata would like to come over for a movie night?" I asked, hoping that Naruto wouldn't yell.

I heard him call out to Hinata and her whisper quite voice answer back.

"We would love to! We'll be there in a second!" I heard him hang up on me.

"Well Niko, they'll be here as soon as Naruto has his ramen," I chuckled at the memory of Naruto having his first bowl of ramen. He absolutely loved the stuff, and wanted it for breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner. I had rolled my eyes at him and thankfully I was able to eat different foods, but he no matter what he ate, he always wanted ramen the next night for dinner.

"Mew" My cat answered, as if confirming what I already know.

"Well, it shouldn't take him long. He practically drinks the stuff, so he'll be here in about…ten minutes," I sank down into the cushions, and turned on the T.V. not really watching the cartoons that played on it, but watching the clock near it to count down the time of when Naruto and Hinata would come over.

"Ding dong!" I heard the bell ring and hurried over to my door, to see Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! How are you?" I asked her as I opened the door wider for them to get into my house.

"I'm fine thank you," Was her polite welcoming and saw just a touch of a blush on her cheeks.

"HINATA'S PREGENAT!" Naruto shouted out, beaming at Hinata and nearly cried. They have been trying for two years to have a child.

"Oh Hinata! Congratulations! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I asked, looking at Hinata eyes, and then looking at her belly to see a small baby bump.

"We… don't know yet…its still too early…" I could see Hinata's face was blushing a strawberry red.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I hugged Hinata and then I went over and gave Naruto a hug. I smiled at them both, and they were both smiling brightly. I could tell they were ready to have a small child in their lives.

"Come, sit! I'll get some popcorn, you Hinata, get to pick the first movie!" I said, before going into the kitchen and started cooking some popcorn.

I looked around for my cat, to find him curled up on Hinata's lamp purring. I smiled and went back into the kitchen when I heard the little ding of the microwave.

"Hey, Sakura, can I do anything?" Naruto said, appearing at the door way of my kitchen.

"Sure, you could get some drinks from the refrigerator. Their should be some diet pop and some bottled water," I said to him, as I reached for a glass bowl to put the popcorn in, and heard him look for the pop and water in my fridge.

"Do you think Hinata could have some pop? Or would it be unsafe?" I turned around to see Naruto holding up a diet root beer.

"Um… I really don't know…let's just stick with water for now," I said, leaving him in the kitchen to get the water. I placed the glass bowl of popcorn on the brick coffee table.

I sat down beside Hinata, curling my legs under me.

"So, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" I asked smiling at her. I was really happy that Hinata and Naruto are getting a chance to have a little child. I knew that Naruto wanted a little girl, but I don't know what Hinata wants to have, since she's carrying the little thing.

"I…would like to have….a little boy…to remind me of…Naruto," Hinata said softly and blushing still.

"A little boy would be cute! So would a little girl," I said, hugging her again, just as Naruto came in with glasses of water and bottles of water.

"We didn't know if you could have pop, so we're all having water!" Naruto said, as he sat down beside his pregnant wife.

"So what movie did you pick out, Hinata?" I asked, turning on the T.V. and the DVD player.

"A…movie called…Titanic…"

"Really, Hinata? Are you sure you want to watch it?" Naruto asked, a little shocked that his wife would pick such a sad movie.

"Naruto, it's a good movie, its just really sad, Hinata, are you sure your up to watching it?" I asked, looking a little concerned. I stopped looking at my friend when I heard the door bell ring.

"Naruto, just put the movie in and let Hinata watch it! I'll be right back!" I called, hurrying to the door.

I opened the door and basically did a double take and a gasp of air. The person I was longing to see, was standing on my doorstep.

"K-Kakashi! What are you doing here?" I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing.

"You dropped your wallet when you fell on me," He held up my wallet and was smiling. I then noticed the scar that ran down his right eye. It was old. It was silver and barely noticeable, unless you really looked hard at his face to see it, or if he was standing in direct sunlight.

"Oh! Thank you!" I held out my hand, and Kakashi placed it on it, smiling, his eyes glimmering.

I watched as he leaned closer to me, his breath playing on my lips and sent little shivers up my spine, not visible to him, thankfully.

"You should check your wallet to see what's missing," I watched him straighten up and turned away, chuckling loud enough for me to hear.

Taking his advice, I checked my wallet, a little note was tucked into one of my credit card slots. I took it out gently, and unfolded it, reading it once, then very slowly, making sure it was a joke.

_Meet me at Roselyn Restaurant at 7 sharp._

_Hope to see you there, Sakura,_

_Your's truly,_

_Kakashi._


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

I looked at the note, and at the closed door.

'Roselyn Restaurant, that's expensive! I wonder if this is a date_…'_ I thought, looking at the note that Kakashi wrote to me. I was excited and nervous at the same time. The only time I ever went on a date was a dare, and I went out with Naruto. That didn't end very well.

"Hey, Sakura! Who was that!?" I heard Naruto call out. I slowly turned away from the closed door of my house and went into my living room, looking first at Hinata and then to Naruto.

"Roselyn Restaurant," Was all I could say. I watched Hinata's eyes grow big and round and a shy smile gracing her lips as she stood up and went over to me, shyly putting her arms around me in a hug.

"Wait…what's with saying Roselyn Restaurant? I don't get it," I laughed lightly at Naruto's inability to understand what Roselyn Restaurant meant.

"Naruto, I've got a date with a complete stranger, named Kakashi," I said, hoping that I could jog his memory at the name of Kakashi.

"Oh! The person that you were talking to, before I interrupted, well, your date should be fun! Not in a place like Roselyn Restaurant! That place is too…well…asking to get married kind of place," Naruto said. I almost laughed at his definition of Roselyn Restaurant. It was slightly true though. Not many first dates go to that place because it was very expensive and most the people dressed very exquisitely. Really not a first place to take a date to.

"Well, if it makes you feel…better…he's quite handsome…" Hinata said, shyly, looking up at my face, I could see that she wanted me to be happy, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't date any one except for Ino, who, unlikely, had cut her hair to where it just barely past her shoulders.

"I know, he is quite handsome, I think I'll have fun, even if he's taking me somewhere expensive…problem is…I don't know what to where!" The problem hit me hard. Sure I had some nice clothes, but a nice that would fit into Roselyn Restaurant, I don't think I did.

"We should go…shopping…after the movie…" Hinata said, still blushing, no matter what, after what Naruto said, it would be hard for Hinata not to blush.

"We should. Naruto, would you like to come or stay here with Niko?" I asked, pretty sure of what he'll pick.

"I'll stay if you don't mind. But shopping for clothes is not my thing," I almost wanted to laugh out loud before I saw the movie Titanic was about to start.

"Well we better watch this movie or we won't have time for shopping," I said, curling up on the couch with my little baby on my lap, purring softly, as if he knows that my favorite movie was about to start.

"When's your date?" Naruto whispered over to me, keeping quite for the sake of his wife, that had all her attention to the T.V. screen.

"Tonight at 7. Why?"

"Is he picking you up?" Hinata asked, her attention now focusing on me.

Now it was my turn to blush, I read the little note again and shook my head no.

"All he wrote was to meet him there at 7..." I trailed off, seeing the looks on my friends faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little nervous around them now.

"He should pick you up! Not let you find a way to get there!" I was completely shocked at Hinata's tune of voice. I've never seen her this way, never.

I cold tell she was slightly angered by Kakashi, in letting me find a way to meet him.

"Its not a big deal, I'll just get a cab to take me," I said, with a wave of my head, as if this was no big deal to me.

"Hinata's right, Sakura, he shouldn't let you find a way there, he should be picking you up," I now was completely shocked silent. Naruto just now, acted very serious. But then again, he did have his serious times when he wanted to be. It just wasn't very often that people got to see how serious he can be.

"Guys, he probably just moved here and doesn't have a car yet. So its no big deal for me to get a cab and meet him there," I said, sitting slightly up right, trying to defend someone I barely knew.

"You like him don't you?" Naruto asked, seeing the way I was trying my best to defend Kakashi.

"I…" I felt my cheeks burn hotly, and couldn't meet the eyes of my friends.

"Yes. I like him…" I said, looking down at my cat and started petting, hoping to get his purr loud enough to where I could drown out my friends.

"Well, I guess if he's new, then its okay…" Hinata said, trailing off her thought as she started watching the movie intently.

'I hope…' I couldn't finish my thought as the noise of the movie got my attention.

We all stared at the movie, soaking everything up. I saw and felt Hinata get angry at Cal. It was a funny site to her angry and wanting herself to do something to him.

I watched the clock to see what time it was. We had started the movie around 12 and it was getting around 3 o'clock.

"Oh! You didn't tell me there was going to be a baby in the water!" Hinata sniffed, and Naruto and I tensed, and looked over at Hinata.

Hinata was crying her eyes out, with making a sound. I watched the tears roll down her face, one by one, one after the other. It made my heart want to break. I've never seen Hinata cry, and watching her now, just made my heart ache.

No one said anything else as we watched the end of the movie. When we finished it, Hinata was the first one to speak.

"I liked the ending. I liked how they showed her being young again and with Jack, good/sad ending, I say," I smiled at Hinata, and then looking down at Naruto. It never seemed to amaze me how he would all of a sudden fall asleep.

"Goofball," I said, lightly shaking Naruto, hoping to wake him up.

"I'm up, I'm up,"

Hinata and I started to laugh, to see Naruto's hair stand even more up end.

"The movie's over, Silly, Sakura and I are going to go shopping now. You take good care of Niko," Hinata said, getting up from the couch and stretching her muscles.

"We do have time to shop?" Hinata asked, me looking slightly worried at the clock, then back at me.

I put a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Don't worry, we have 3 hours…Will that be enough?" I was uncertain how long it would take Hinata and I to shop for a dress and probably a pair of shoes to match.

"Hmm…I hope so…Let's go!" Hinata said, taking her wallet from Naruto and giving him a peck on the cheek before going over to the door, putting her shoes on, and waiting for me to get over to her.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked me, as I slowly made my way over to her.

"I…I'm nervous that's all. I've never really never been on a real date before…" 'With a complete stranger,' I finished the thought, feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"It's alright, lets go before we run out of time to find a dress and some shoes to go along," Hinata said, thinking the same thing I thought.

"Naruto, we're taking your car!" Hinata said, before going out the door, with my hand in hers' practically dragging me into the car.

"So, have you thought of what color of dress you want, Sakura?" Hinata asked, glancing at me, then back to the road.

"Black, but if they don't have any black ones, which will surprise me, then probably a light shade of pink," I said, knowing that with the color I dyed my hair, was a making it hard to pick out dresses.

"That's good. You got choices to choose from," Hinata said, grinning brightly, liking the idea that she was taking me out shopping, and having being able to talk to me without my work getting in the way.

We sat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence; we've known each other since we went to kindergarten, we've gotten used to the silence that followed us. Hinata wasn't much of a talker, unless you get her comfortable around you. Meaning, you have to talk a lot to her, and just be comfortable around her as well.

"Well we're here! Lets shop!" Hinata said, after 20 minutes of driving, she ended up in the parking lot of a big dress shop.

"We're shopping here? Its so huge!" I said, looking at the three story high store.

"Well, its not all dresses, but its close, the two stories that you see are where the dresses are, and the third level, is where the shoes are to match every single dress in the store," I looked over at her, to see her smiling.

I knew then that I was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

I looked at the dress store more closely, studying it for the first time. I noticed that the sign was a dress on top the building, along with a shoe.

I looked around the outside of the store, wondering what the name of this giant place was.

"Hinata? What's the name of this place?" I asked, feeling the butterflies flutter around again.

"Um…I think its called, Fantastic Fantasies. We better hurry, we don't have much time to pick out your dress," Hinata said, looping her arm around mine, quickly walking toward the store.

When we had entered the store, I stopped into my tracks. I felt my mouth drop open as I glanced around, looking into the first level of the store, and then quickly un-looping my arm from Hinata's, I ran to the escalator, just glimpsing what the second level held.

"Do they really need this many dresses?" I asked, going back to Hinata, walking into the door to the first level.

" 'Fraid so, we no longer live in a small town, Sakura. This is a very gigantic city. There must be a lot of girls and women who look for dresses now and then. So they come here. In the middle of our beloved city," Hinata said, with a dramatic air around her.

"You should've been in drama with Naruto and I, you would've been a wonderful addition," I said, giggling softly, watching Hinata practically act out every move she made.

"Okay, time to get serious, we only have a limited time in picking the perfect dress for you!" Hinata said, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me into the first level of the shop, going through many of the dresses, looking for one that didn't make me look like a cotton candy stick.

"How about this one, Sakura?" Hinata asked, picking up a flowing, floor length, black dress that was pink on top and then it faded slowly to a red at the bottom and semi in the middle.

"That's gorgeous! I love it already!" I said, taking it out of Hinata's stretched out hand, putting it up against me, so that Hinata could see how it would look on me.

"Well?" I asked, looking down at the floor length dress, and looking back at Hinata.

I watched her, as Hinata turned her head to the left, trying to see if I would look good in it, or if we needed to find another dress.

"You should get it, but not for the Roselyn Restaurant," Hinata said, smiling at me, before turning aback to the dresses, pulling out one after the other, putting them up against me, trying to find the perfect one.

"Hinata, we only have two hours left," I said, not wanting to hurry her, but needed to.

"Hold on, I think I've found one!" Hinata said, hurrying over to a dress that she spotted, putting against me. The dress she put up against me was very pretty in my opinion. The top of the dress was a pale shade of pink, and the bottom of the dress was black.

"This is definitely the one!" She said, and hurried over to the cashier.

"Are you ready?" The cashier asked, looking at the two dresses.

"Yep!" Hinata said, as she put the dress she wanted me to wear to the restaurant on the counter, then the dress she wanted me to wear some other time, next to the dress.

"That will be…200 hundred dollars, please," The cashier woman said, smiling, as she folded the dresses carefully, and put them in a bag.

"Here you go," Hinata said, pulling out two one hundred dollar bills from her wallet.

"Hinata! I could've paid!" I said, as we left the store, the bag in my hand.

"No, this is YOUR first real date! I don't want you to spend a single dime during our shopping trip," Hinata said, with an air of someone who was more experienced in this field. Which she was.

"I don't like how much your spending on me though, its unsettling," I said, looking at her, hoping that she would get my message.

"Sakura, don't worry, I want to spend my money on you! Don't you see? This is my first time treating one of my friends, please don't ruin this for me," Hinata said, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I won't ruin this for you, I promise," I said, hugging her tightly, quickly letting go. "come on, we still need to look for shoes!" I watched Hinata's smile grow bigger, and took me by the arm and hurried over to the escalator.

'I'm glad I'm sharing this moment with Hinata, knowing that once the weeks grow longer, she won't be able to do much,' I thought, smiling at the image of small Hinata with a big tummy, holding a tiny baby.

"Okay, so we got your dresses, now just to pick out your shoes to go along with them!" She said, excited, jumping at the end of her toes.

"Hinata, your really happy that I'm going on a date, aren't you?" I asked, with a hint of amusement.

"Of course! Sakura, you've been working way to hard, you **need** this! I'm so glad that you actually bump into someone!" Hinata said, giggling at the look on my face, which I could guess was of total shock.

"Naruto told me, he saw what happened before he came into the Café, he was worried that the man was going to yell at you," Hinata said, walking softly to the shoe store, with me in tow.

"Well at least someone found it funny that I tripped over my feet and literally bumped into him and spilled my ice tea all over his **white** t-shirt!" I said, my face burning up again at the memory of what happened.

I heard Hinata laugh merrily, and walked over to a pair of pale pink two inch stilettos, and found them in my size of petite feet.

"Try them on! I want to see them on you before I buy them!" Hinata said, basically jumping up and down, wanting so badly on seeing me in what I call death traps.

"Hinata, their heels!" I exclaimed, not forgetting what happened when I last wore high heels.

"Yea, but their shorter than what you wore during graduation, see? Their only two inches, not very high at all," Hinata said, handing me the pair of shoes and pushing me toward a chair to put them on.

"Remember, we only have a limited time to find shoes, and we need to find shoes, like now, Sakura," Hinata said, almost talking like Ino.

I sighed, and took of my comfortable tennis shoes and put on the pale pink ones, admiring how they made my legs look longer.

"Beautiful! Hinata, you have a gift! You should run your own store, or something!" I said, standing up on the shoes, walking around in them, testing to see if they would hold.

"I actually like them, Hinata, I want these shoes!" I said, going over to her, taking them and having her place another pare of shoes in my hands.

"I want to make sure these shoes would go with the other dress," She said, helping buckle the black and light pink three inch high heels on my feet.

"These are very cute!" I said, again testing them to see if they would hold.

"Alright, we're set then! Lets get you ready!" Hinata said, grabbing the shoes from my hands and went to the cashier, not waiting for me to get my tennis shoes on.

I stood beside Hinata, as she finished paying for the shoes, and walked out of the store with my brand new shoes in her hands, and I carrying my new dresses in mine.

I looked at a clock, and was shocked by the time.

"Hinata! We have to leave right now!" I said, feeling very nervous, and scared. It was five o'clock.

"Oh dear! Hurry, Sakura, run!" Hinata and I both laughed as we ran through the parking lot to her silver Honda.

"Okay, by the time we get you all fancied up, it'll be six-thirty," She said, opening the back car door to throw my shoes in; and I did the same, as I quickly put my dresses in the back and hurried to the front seat, buckling myself into, before Hinata backed out, and drove to my home.

During the drive, we started talking about hair styles, and how I should wear my makeup, and if I should wear tights or not.

We reached my house, and tore through the door to get into my room. Hinata made me strip my clothes off and put on the pink and black dress.

"Hinata, I need help, I can't reach the zipper," I said, turning my back to her so that she could zip me up in a semi flowing dress.

"Okay, now the hair, then makeup, and then finally the shoes," Hinata said, ticking off the steps that we had to go through, before I was ready to be off for my date.

"Everything is in my bathroom," I pointed to the open door of my bathroom.

"Do you have a stool in their?" Hinata asked, gently grabbing my arm and leading me to my bathroom.

"I should," knowing full well that I would be sitting down for a long while, before Hinata would be satisfied with my look that she created.

An hour passed, and Naruto would check up on us to see if we were alive or not. Hinata shooed him out every time.

Hinata stepped into my living room, telling me to stay hidden till she introduce me to Naruto and my look. I had rolled my eyes at that, but agreed.

"Naruto, this is what Sakura is going to wear for her first date!" Hinata said, stepping aside so that Naruto could see what I was wearing.

"Holy crap! Sakura! You look absolutely amazing! Kakashi is going to be quite shocked," I blushed at his compliment and giggled at the last part of what he said, hoping that it would be true.

"Well, Sakura, its six-thirty! Am I good, or am I good?" Hinata bragged, laughing lightly. Her laugh reminded me of tiny little bells ringing. It was a beautiful laugh.

"Your good, Hinata, real good," I said, as I hugged her and Naruto, letting them know that the guest room is now big enough for people to sleep in, if they wanted to spend the night, warning them that my date may run real late.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll be here, and take your time and have fun!" Hinata said, again gently pushing toward the door of my house.

"Have fun, Sakura!" Naruto called, before Hinata successfully pushed me into my car and went to stand beside Naruto.

I waved at them one more time before starting my car; looking back, making sure that I didn't run into any cars coming, and drove to Roselyn Restaurant.

The butterflies a fury in my stomach, making me gasping for air.

For the first time after high school, I was finally dating someone.

'Kakashi, I hope your ready, 'cause I'm going to knock you off your feet,' I thought with a smile, as I parked at the Restaurant and stepped out of my car, making my way to the entrance.

I smiled as I saw him. He was wonderfully dressed in a tux. All black, making his silver blonde hair stand out even more.

I walked toward him, as he walked toward me. I felt like I was in a dream.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you all who have reviewed my story, and have really liked it, thank you all!

Now, for some news to my reviewers.

I will be gone for a Winter Camp, which will last till Monday. So I will not update till I'm back, and probably I won't be able to update till near next Friday. But I am taking my laptop with me so that I will be able to work on my story. I just won't be able to update when I'm done. No internet at Camp. J

I thank you all again that have read my story, liked it enough to review it. Thank you all!

Your favorite Author, (hopefully J )

****


	7. Another Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

For those who like to review my story on how its poorly written, **DON'T REVIEW**, get off my story and look for a different one.

I do not like it when someone attacks me and my story, and how poorly I write. I am still learning on how to write properly. If you have seen my profile, or at least cared to, I'm only sixteen, and only recently felt comfortable putting my stories up for those who like to read my type of stories to read.

I'm sorry for those who think I write poorly, and that they may be right, but as I said earlier, I'm still **LEARNING**.

That is all I have to say for me, and my stories.

I wish you all a good day.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Naruto's POV**

I waved good-bye to my friend, watching her drive away. I looked to my pregnant wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to follow her," I whispered in her ear, walking away from her side to our car and got in.

"Naruto! I'm going with you!" My Hinata said, running over to the passenger side and buckling her seat belt.

"Hinata, your wonderful, you know that?" I said, kissing her cheek one more time, before backing out and driving to our destination, hopping to spy on our long time friend to see how her first date was going with Hinata's long time friend from her home town.

"How did you get Kakashi here, Hinata?" I asked her, looking at her from the corner of my eye before looking back to the road.

"Easy, I told that I was pregnant and he said that he would be coming over to visit, and to see how you and I were doing be married an all. I had forgotten that he dyed his hair black for our wedding," I nodded my head in understanding. Even I had forgotten that Kakashi had dyed his hair black.

"How long did it take his hair to get back to normal?"

"Not very long. You know how white his hair is," I heard my Hinata giggle and I joined in, laughing, remembering the picture she showed me of Kakashi as a little kid.

"Why didn't you tell Sakura that you know Kakashi?"

"I thought it would ruin her date, knowing that she was going out on a date with one of my closes friends," She said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "anyways, I thought it would be good for them not to know that I helped set this date up from the beginning," I looked over at my wife and laughed.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" I said, pulling into the parking lot and parking next to a seemingly familiar silver ford car, but ignored it.

"Shall we go in?" I asked, opening my door, getting ready to get out.

"Of course! How else are we going to spy on Sakura!" Hinata laughed and got out and stood at the front of our blue-green color car. I walked over to her, offering my arm, we made our way to the Restaurant, where our friends had no idea what was going to be happening.

"Monsieur and Mademoiselle, welcome to Roselyn Restaurant,"

"A table for two please," I said, hopping that we would get a table near Sakura and her date's table.

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Non-smoking, please,"

"Follow him Monsieur and Mademoiselle, he will lead you to our table,"

"Thank you," I said, following the man that would lead us to our table. Everything was quite beautiful. Of all the things I've heard of this place, it was more beautiful than what they said it was.

It was done in a dark purple with hints of black and silver, along with a hint of blue. The lights at some ends of the Restaurant looked like to be candles. The floor was of black wood, and was polished to where you could see everything reflect in its wood.

The curtains were purple and black, giving this place a feel of being in a highly romantic place to bring your loved one.

"Here is your table, and your menus', your waiter will be with you shortly," I nodded to him as he left and Hinata and I sat down. I craned my neck to see where Sakura and Kakashi were sitting.

"Hinata, do you see them?" I asked, hearing the disappointment in my voice, for I couldn't find them.

"Yes, their sitting in the very back, near a window that looks out to the lake," Hinata said, with her menu open and not looking up.

"How did you know where they are when you didn't look up from your menu,"

"Easy, I looked for them when we were going to our table. Their right over there, Kakashi's in a black tux, and you know what Sakura looks like. Their sitting right behind that pillar," Hinata pointed to the pillar that was a few tables away and constructed my view of them.

I leaned back in my chair, not caring if people looked my in disgust in my bad table manners. Instantly I was able to see them, I could they were getting along quite well, for Sakura was laughing and so was Kakashi.

'I wonder what their talking about,' I thought as I stopped leaning back in my chair as our waiter lightly coughed in his throat.

"Oh, sorry. I would like the roast duck, with just a little of the honey glaze, please," I took a sip of my water, thinking of a plan on to get over to Sakura's table without her knowing.

"And I would like the chicken, with just a little of the clover and honey glaze," I looked over at my wife and smiled, for I had finally came up with a plan, I just hoped she wouldn't be mad at me after this.

"Very well, your dinners shall be here in a matter of minutes," Our waiter said, taking our menus and walking toward the kitchen.

"Hinata, darling, I'll be right back," I said, getting out of my chair and following our waiter, waiting for the moment to ambush him.

I waited as he went into the kitchen to give the cook our orders. I didn't have to wait long for him to come back out to ambush him.

I quickly grabbed him and dragged him to the men's restroom, and took his waiters clothes and quickly put them on.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. 'Sakura's not going to even notice me,' I thought, turning away from the mirror to stash the poor fellow I knocked out, into one of the stalls.

I hurried out of the restroom and went into the kitchen to get some glasses of water for Sakura's table.

'This is perfect!' I thought, not seeing the all familiar black hair, and eyes as I passed him out of the kitchen, and walked toward Sakura and her date.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Naruto's POV:**

I walked over to Sakura's table and placed the waters that I had taken, in front of her and Kakashi, bowing as I left, hearing Sakura talk about her job and what she hated and what she loved, working at an office.

I hurried back to the kitchen, hoping that their orders will be ready. And while doing so, bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered as I grabbed Hinata's and my order, and took it to our table, placing her food in front of her, and placing mine in front of my empty chair.

"Naruto, please tell me that dressing as a waiter was your best idea you could come up with?" Hinata asked, looking up at me, with one of her eye brows raised.

"Yea. It was all I could think of. There isn't much to choose from to spy on Sakura and Kakashi!" I said, placing the tray underneath my arm and huffing.

"You could've gone outside their window and listened in that way! And with me with you! I want to know what their talking about as well!" Hinata said, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't think of that. Maybe on their second date we could do that," I said, kissing her on her forehead. "You might as well eat your duck, and once your finished we'll go outside to their window and listen in till their done with their date, okay?"

"Okay. But your paying," Hinata said to my retreating back, as I made my way to the kitchen, yet again, to see if Sakura and Kakashi's order was ready.

I looked at the order sheet and found the tray of food that belonged to Sakura and Kakashi. Both had ordered the chicken pasta.

I grabbed the tray and made my way over to them, seeing a figure walking towards them with the same dishes.

I walked faster, hoping to get there first. I noticed the other figure walking faster as well. Soon we were both running and dodging tables in our mad attempt to get to Sakura's table first.

We had both gotten there at the same time and completely ran into each other, spilling food onto our selves and onto…Sakura and Kakashi!

I looked at the figure with fire in my eyes, and glared at him, till he raised his eyes to glare back. Only to go wide eyed, mirroring my look as we both looked at each other, than to Sakura, hoping that she wouldn't recognize us.

Unfortunately she had noticed us, and recognize us both and was turning red with anger. I looked over to Kakashi to see if he was mad, surprising enough he was laughing as he took a noodle out of his hair, and reached over to do the same for Sakura.

"Looks like our dinner had gotten to us before we had a chance to get to it," Kakashi said between his laughter.

I watched as Sakura looked over to Kakashi and smiled, before turning back to me and Sasuke to glare at each of us.

"What do you think you two are doing?" I could tell that Sakura was on the verge of tears. I quickly scrabbled to my feet, only to go down on my knees and beg Sakura to forgive me.

"Please, Sakura! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please forgive me!" I waited for her answer, not daring to look up to those sea-green eyes, dancing with fire.

"Naruto, your forgiven. Same with you, Sasuke," I heard her say before she heaved a sigh and started laughing along with Kakashi.

"Maybe we should skip dinner and head to the movies instead," Kakashi offered, before sending me a look that clearly told, you-better-stay-out-of-this-if-you-want-to-live, before turning back to Sakura.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kakashi. Just let me get cleaned up first," Sakura looked at me, giving me a look that said, why-are-you-still-here?

"I'll leave you two to your date," I said quickly, getting up on my feet to hurry over to Hinata.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well, since your covered with food," Hinata said, finishing her dinner.

"Yea. I ran into Sasuke, literally, and spilled food all over myself, and Sakura and Kakashi," I said, slumping down into my seat.

"That's what you get for not asking me what we should do to listen in," Hinata said, getting up and waiting for me to follow her example.

"Let's go home. I know that Sakura would be on the look out for you and probably me, thanks to your little stunt," Hinata grumbled, and walked over to the counter, wanting me to pay for our dinner.

"I know. All I want right now, is to go to Sakura's home and crash," I said as I paid the bill, not caring how much it cost.

"Naruto!" I cringed and waited for Sasuke to catch up to me and Hinata.

"Hi, Sasuke," I said tiredly.

"Next time, don't try to run against me." Sasuke said, before walking calmly to his car, and driving away.

I sighed as I opened the door for Hinata, and went over to the drivers seat.

"This was quite a night," Hinata said, with a smile on her face, almost knowing that Sakura was going to yell at me when she got home from her date.

"Please, don't remind me. I rather forget about this night, and curl up in bed and possibly, sleep forever," I said, starting up the car, and driving to Sakura's house, knowing that my spying days had ended.

"You know that Sakura might not forgive you for ruining her dress, hair, and date, right?"

I groaned and carried on driving as my wife laughed at my misfortune.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sakura's POV**

"You know he only wanted to make sure that I wouldn't kidnap you, right?" I heard Kakashi say, leaning over to pick another noodle out of my hair.

"Yea, I just wish that he would have been a little smarter with what he did, but it was fun, though I wish I picked something that didn't have noodles," I said, leaving over to get a noodle out of Kakashi's hair.

"Yes, but its all fun. You want to stop by at your house real quick?" I looked down at my dress, and sighed. 'Naruto is paying for the drying cleaning bill, he owes me that at least.' I thought.

"Yea, that would be wise before we go to the movies. But do you want to change first though?"

"Nah, you go first." Kakashi smiled, and reclined his seat back as I drove toward my house, knowing full well that Naruto and Hinata would be there.

"Don't beat Naruto up when you get there. He's just being a good friend." I looked over at Kakashi, a little surprised by his serious tone of voice.

"I won't. But he's paying for the dry cleaning bill." I smirked, and heard Kakashi laugh again. I couldn't get enough of his laugh or his voice. They were both enchanting. His voice deep and velvety, and his laughter! Was like thunder but, in a gentler way, but loud as well.

"Yea, he does owe you that, I mean, that dress must've been expensive."

'You don't know the half of it.' I thought.

I smiled at him and pulled up to my house.

"You can come in, instead of waiting for me in the car, and to keep me from killing Naruto." I laughed as I got out of my car and started up the small steps that lead to the door.

"Naruto! I swear if you weren't married to Hinata, I would kill you!" I said stepping into the house and glaring at where Naruto sat on the couch.

"Ah, Sakura, I'm sorry!" I watch Naruto cower behind his wife.

"Sakura, the movie starts at 8," Kakashi said over my shoulder, standing in the door way. Reminding me that I didn't have time to chew out Naruto for ruining our dinner.

"Right. I'll be right back, Hinata? Help?" I smiled shyly and Hinata smiled and followed me into my room to help me choose what outfit I should wear.

"Sakura? Are you having a fun time with Kakashi, even though your dinner didn't turn out very well?" I looked at Hinata and saw the beginnings of tears.

"I'm having a wonderful time! He's amazing!" I started giggling like a little girl.

"I'm glad your having a great time, but now, to choose what you should wear." I watched as Hinata walked over to my closet and looking over my clothes, shaking her head now and then.

"Do you know what kind of movie your going to?" Hinata asked, not turning away from my clothes, her hand on one of my favorite shirts.

"No…Kakashi is leaving it as a surprise. Why?" I was so new to this! By the way Hinata is acting, and picking most of my clothes out for me, I couldn't help but wonder if I always had to dress so nice with my date, even if we're just going to hang out somewhere peaceful, like a park.

"Hmmm…well I guess this shirt and this skirt will do…we're going shopping again tomorrow from more clothes, if you want," Hinata asked/said as she handed me the choices of clothes.

"Sure, it'll give me time not to kill your husband." I laughed at her face. She scrunched up her nose and glared at the door, knowing that her husband was just a few steps away.

"Go, get dressed. You don't have a whole lot of time." Hinata said, practically pushing me into my bathroom and shut the door.

I looked at the clothes she picked, and smiled. She knew what she was doing alright. She had picked my flowing pink and hot pink long sleeve shirt, and my floor length, flowing, black skirt.

I quickly got dressed, and undid my hair from its up-do and shook my head, letting the curls fall down my shoulders in tender waves.

I got of my bathroom to see Hinata sitting at the edge of my bed, holding a pair of black flat shoes. I smiled at her and quickly took off my black 5 inch heels and placed the black flats on my feet.

"You look absolutely stunning, Sakura." Hinata said, smiling and giving me a hug. "And don't worry, Naruto will pay for the dry cleaning." Hinata laughed. Together we left my room and made our way to living room.

"Sakura, you look stunning." Kakashi said. I noticed he had changed. He was dressed in a nice black long sleeve shirt, and black slacks.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I smiled and felt my cheeks burn.

"Well we best be going if we want to catch the movie." He said, taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Bye, Hinata, bye Naruto!" I called over my shoulder as Kakashi and I made our way outside.

"Will you let me drive?" I looked at Kakashi, and noticed that he was blushing. I smiled and handed him my keys, and picking up my skirt slightly, walked over to the passenger door. A hand appeared and opened the door for me. I looked up to see Kakashi, holding it open, just like a gentleman.

"Thank you," I said, getting into the seat and buckling myself in and smiled happily. My first real date, and he's turning out to be the guy I dreamed of. I resisted to pinch my arm to see if I was dreaming or not.

"What would you like to see?" Kakashi asked, pulling out of the drive way, and made our way to the theatre.

"Anything," I said, leaning back in my seat, enjoying his silent company, as we drove down.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep till I felt Kakashi shaking me lightly, and saying "wake up" over and over again.

"Sorry, are we here?" I asked, as I stretched out my legs and arms.

"Yes, are you tired? We could always go back to your house," Kakashi said, his voice sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine. Really, lets go watch a movie." I said with a smile on my face, as I opened my door, and getting out. Looking up at the theatre, looking at the gargoyles at surrounded the theatre.

"This should've been an opera house," I commented, thinking about the movie that I had watched a year ago.

"It was an opera house in the late 1800's. I'm guessing you watched, _Phantom of the Opera?_" Kakashi asked, with a smile on his lips, pointing at the movie theatre bulletin board.

I laughed heartily, reading the movie, or more like Broadway, that we would be watching.

"How did you get tickets? They've been sold out for months!"

Kakashi smiled, "I got them when they first got printed."

I laughed as I took his arm, and walked up to the theatre, but stopped right at the doors.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the clothes that I was wearing, and shuffled my feet.

"Kakashi, I feel like I'm under dressed." I said, blushing.

I felt Kakashi pull me closer to him, as he side-hugged me, kissing the top of my head.

"You look fine, Sakura, you never look under dressed. Trust me." He said, kissing the top of my head again, trying to comfort me in my distress.

I hugged one more time before smiling up at him and started walking again, with him at my arm.

"Good-evening, Gentleman and lady, do you have your tickets?"

Kakashi nodded his head and handed the tickets over and stepped inside, me right behind him, still feeling slightly under dressed.

I felt Kakashi right beside me as we made our way to our seats.

"Do you want anything to eat, drink?"

"No, I'm fine." I said, smiling at him, sitting down on my seat, wondering how on earth Kakashi got such good tickets.

When he said he got them right after they got printed, he wasn't kidding. The tickets must've cost a lot, sitting where we are now. Right in the middle of the front seats.

"Let me know when you get cold, okay?"

I turned my head to look at him, feeling my face go into my confuse face.

"What?"

"It gets pretty cold in here, and if you get cold, I'll rent a blanket for you so you can enjoy the Broadway, and not be sitting here shivering." Kakashi said, gently placing his hand on top of mine, and squeezing it tenderly.

"I'll let you know, I promise." I said, my voice a mere whisper, choked on how kind Kakashi was being to me. I tried hard not to let the tears of happiness fall.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" His grasped my hand in between two of his.

I cleared my throat, trying to speak around the lump that formed.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect, even with how dinner ended up. I never had someone, care or be kind to me, this much before. Yea, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro; their my friends, and they all care about me, but not the way you are, its just, very nice." I said, letting a few tears fall, smiling happily at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled happily back to me, wiping away the tears that had fallen, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Sakura, thank you for sharing that with me." He smiled happily again, "will it be alright if, I kiss you?"

I felt my heart skip a beat, and started beating wildly.

'He wants to kiss me?'


	12. Chapter 11

**Sakura's POV**

I blushed as I leaned closer to Kakashi, I was absolutely nervous and was afraid that Kakashi could tell that this was my first actual kiss.

I closed my eyes, and let Kakashi to take the lead in leading the kiss. When Kakashi put his lips onto mine, I felt _alive._ I wanted more, and I wanted him to never stop kissing me.

His lips were so surprisingly soft and gentle as he kissed me.

When we broke apart for some needed air, Kakashi smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. I smiled and placed my head on Kakashi's shoulder, as I settled in my seat to watch the show.

Kakashi placed a kiss on top of my head, and turned to watch the show along with me.

"That was so amazing! Thank you for taking me." I said, leaning against him, my arm around his, and my head on his shoulder as we walked toward his car to take me back home.

"I'm glad you had a great time, Sakura." Kakashi said, opening the car door for me.

I tried to restrain a yawn, but it didn't work, and I saw Kakashi smile at me, as he leant down and kissed my lips again with the same passion and gentleness as before.

"I must get you home, or your friends will wonder what I've done to you," Kakashi smirked, as I felt my face burst into flames yet again.

Kakashi opened my door, and kissed me again. I leaned against his well defined chest and sighed happily, how did I get so lucky?

"Come, your friends are spying again," I looked over his shoulder to see a flash of blonde hair disappear from the window and my sights. I was going to kill Naruto after this night.

"He needs to learn," I said, hearing Kakashi's wonderful laugh.

"I do believe that he'll never learn," Kakashi said, opening the house door for me, stopping in the door way to give me a sweet, quick good night kiss.

"Tomorrow at the café?"

"Tomorrow," I confirmed, smiling, kissing him gently as I made my way inside my house, watching him leave from my window, Naruto cowering behind his sleeping wife on the couch.

"Naruto, I'm not going to kill you, so you can stop hiding, and take Hinata to the guest room, you guys and stay the night." I said, my voice telling him how tired I was and didn't argue as he easily lifted his Hinata into his arms and carried her to the guest room.

"Good-night, Sakura." Naruto called softly, his wife stirring in his arms.

"Night, Naruto, sleep well." I called back, going into my room and getting some much needed rest.

I woke up to bickering outside my door, I looked to my door glaring and turned over to sleep some more, before bolting start up and hurrying to get ready for my second like date.

"Hinata!" I yelled out, hoping that my friends haven't left me yet, I was confused about what to wear, all my old clothes seemed to have disappeared and was replaced by new and beautiful clothes.

"Coming! I thought you would like some help. I went shopping as you can see. Here, wear this." Hinata said, holding up a beautiful pale pink blouse with flowing sleeves and washed out jeans with a pair of low black heals.

"Thank you so much!" I said, giving her a quick hug and hurrying to get dressed.

"Leave your hair alone! Just take it out of its up due! It'll look beautiful on you!" I heard Hinata call out.

I smiled and did as she said, unpinning my hair and gently shaking it out, watching the soft pink waves and curls settle around my face and shoulders.

I stepped out of the house and hurrying carefully to the café, excited to see the man that I was slowly becoming to love.


End file.
